


Warm

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Psycho Break - Fandom, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb gives his coat to a reluctant Jojo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Even though it was summer it was still pretty fuckin cold and Joseph hated the cold. That was one of the reasons he got out of Canada so quickly in the first place. If it wasn’t for that awful cold weather he would have been fine with staying there. So now he’s even more annoyed with the fact he’s still stuck in the cold without even a jacket to help him out.

This investigation wasn’t supposed to go on for this long but then another body in a shallow grave was accidentally dug up meaning him and Sebastian are stuck here for at least another four hours. Normally summer nights aren’t this cold making them bearable enough to go without a jacket or coat but right now of all days it’s just god awful. Everyone likes to joke about his hatred of cold but it’s not funny. The cold is evil and he will always loathe it. He’s so concentrated on his brooding that he doesn’t even hear Sebastian talking to him till the guy starts shaking him to get his attention.

“Joseph? Are you even paying atten-holy shit.” Sebastian pulls his hands back surprised by how almost violently Joseph is shaking. Joseph looks up with all of hell burning in his eyes, staring Sebastian down with a look reserved for intimidation purposes. 

“What?” Joseph snaps resisting the urge to unprofessionally hold his arms and curl in on himself. Sebastian takes another step back at the harsh tone leaving Joseph feeling guilty for getting so angry. He didn’t mean to bite his head off he just wanted out of this cold already.

“Yeah okay I see now… hold on then.” Sebastian orders before jogging back to the car. Joseph watches with narrowed eyes already suspicious of whatever Sebastian has planned. The older detective riffles around in it for a bit before pulling out his long coat.

“Oh no.” Joseph breathes out realizing what Sebastian has planned. The younger detective glares daggers at his partner as the man approaches him with a wide grin and holding up his coat proudly. Sebastian stops in front of Joseph and holds up the coat with an expectant look similar to a puppy.

“Look I’m not that cold.” Joseph lies to spare himself from this embarrassment.

“Bullshit you can barely hold a pen. Look just take the coat.” Sebastian scoffs as he drapes the coat on Joseph shoulders. 

“Sebastian I swear-” Joseph tries to threaten as Sebastian forces his arms into the coat sleeves. This coat is way too big not to mention fuckin heavy. How does he get around in this thing? Joseph has to roll the sleeves up at least four times before his hands are visible. Sebastian buttons the coat shut then takes a step back to observe his handiwork.

Joseph looks absolutely ridiculous which is probably the reason he said no in the first place. Sebastian fails to stifle his amused laughter earning him another glare from Joseph who looks so much tinier in that coat making his glare not very effective. It’s also really adorable so that’s a plus for Sebastian.

“You’re the worst.” Joseph huffs as he examines himself in a nearby cop car window. God this is exactly why he didn’t want to wear this coat. Sebastian is just way too tall and broad for his own good. He has to admit (at least to himself) that he does feel much better. The coat smells faintly like cigarettes and old paper but it’s a familiar smell so it’s comforting. It’s oddly nice. 

“Solved cases aside, are you warm?” Sebastian asks remembering the reason he even got the coat in the first place. Joseph is quiet and it’s hard to tell but Sebastian is sure that his cheeks are pink and not from the cold. The response is so quiet that Sebastian almost misses it. Nevertheless it brings a huge satisfied grin to his face. 

“…Yes I am.”


End file.
